New Ashura
by Mir89
Summary: What would happen if Pikachu didn't want to become Ash first Pokémon? Follow a smarter Ash into his journey to become the best. Chapter 1 revised!


NEW ASHURA

**IMPORTANT To who has already read the story! PLEASE READ!**

**I have received some very good review for this chapter. Two of them said that I rushed through the first chapter, and left out the growth of Ash from a bit overconfident and lazy boy to the Ash at the end of the chapter. I've read the chapter again and got to the conclusion that they were right. So I revised the chapter, trying to slow down. Here is the result. I hope that is better than before. It is surely longer. But that isn't an indicator for quality ;)**

**Also a BIG THANK YOU to all who reviewed and one special THANKS to Skeiron, who gave me some handy tips on how to write better.**

**I have been inspired by some of your review. So if you spot some ideas ( the discourse about not rushing things is now also in the story!) that you recognize, you know where they are from ;) **

**Bye**

**Mir  
**

**Notes: **

**Hallo! This is my first fanfiction. I've written it in English, even if I'm not very good at it, because I want to improve. **

**If someone would like to beta-read the story and/or give me some tips I would be very happy ^_^**

**Also know that I don't own Pokémon. **

**Most Information, like Pokédex-entries, are from .net.**

**The story is still not finished. I have some ideas, that I want to integrate in it, but I'm also open to suggestions and new inspiration.**

**One thing is sure: Sorry for all Misty lover but she will either bashed, not be there or only very little. I don't like her very much.**

**I hope you like my story! **

"human talk"

'Telepathy or Aura'

Chapter 1 **revised**

" I'm really sorry my boy, …"

Ash couldn't believe it. His only chance to start his Pokémon journey had refused to look at him or hear him out and fled through the open window. And he could only stay there and watch his supposed starter Pikachu vanish.

It was the day of his tenth birthday. He had waited for it for such a long time. Ever since his friendship with Gary Oak broke and the two of them became rivals, Ash was mostly alone. The other kids of Pallet Town were either too afraid to be shushed and bullied by Gary and his friends or they didn't like him. He was known as a loudmouth, always second to the Professor's grandson. Not a positive reputation. Ash had hoped to find a friend into his first Pokémon. When that morning his alarm clock had decided for the first time to go on strike, he had though it would be the end of this year's journey. He was aware that if he wouldn't participate at the League, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Gary would label him as loser for eternity.

Hoping the Professor might have remembered he should come by and held back a Pokémon, he had run all the way to the lab. The attitude of the elder man nearly had crushed him. Who would think he could be so cruel and let a boy's hope rise, only to watch it be destroyed by every empty Pokéball he picked up? And now even his very last drop of hope seemed to be demolished, looking at the electric yellow mouse jumping out of the window into freedom.

After a moment of silence Ash asked with a broken voice

"Professor, … are you sure that Pikachu was the only Pokémon you had?… Please tell me that you have another…"

Professor Oak looked at the distraught boy, which was looking at him with slender vanishing hope.

"Well, Pikachu was the last Pokémon I felt confident giving to a rooky trainer. I'm sorry Ash, but you will have to wait next year…"

Ash could feel something break inside of him. He stopped for a moment to listen at what the Professor was saying. He felt sick. His mind telling him that he screwed up. Maybe he wasn't made to be a trainer…

"… the only Pokémon left here, that doesn't belong to a trainer, is a Magikarp. But I seriously can't let you leave with a Pokémon that is not able to protect you."

As soon as the last sentence reached him, he felt his very last bit of hope, a faint glimmer, fight against the storm of negative feelings inside of him.

"Please Professor! May I have it? I could stay here until Magikarp has learnt some more powerful moves. Please, I will do anything… I want to start my journey, even if it is only training here in the backyard. Please Professor Oak!"

Surprised and a bit taken aback from Ash's sudden vehemence, Oak could only nod.

"YEAH! ThankyouThankyouThankyou! You won't regret it!"

After Ash calmed down, he followed Professor Oak to the area where the Water types lived. Not far from the lab, few minutes by foot through the wood, there was a clearing with a relatively big lake. At the shores were several different types of Pokémon playing and resting. In the water Ash could recognize some Water types swimming.

The Professor approached the lake and whistled. A bronze-red fish emerged from the water exclaiming "MAGI!"

"Well, Ash, here you go."

The black haired boy knelt beside the water. He was extremely nervous. He feared the same reaction as Pikachu. What would he do if … Ash shook his head to clear his mind and took a deep breath.

"Hallo Magikarp, my name is Ash Ketchum. I would like you to become my first Pokémon." The Pokémon only stared at him. Ash could feel, with every second of silence, his hands getting wetter because of how nervous he was. When not a reaction came from Magikarp, Ash decided to continue. "My dream is to be a Pokémon Master. So we will have to train hard to be the best. It won't be easy but I'm sure, together we can make it. So what do you think? Will you be my friend?" he spoke and then waited. He really hoped that the Pokémon would agree. Suddenly, after it kept gazing at Ash for nearly three minutes, Magikarp gave a happy sound, jumping in the boy's arms and making him fall on his back. Professor Oak smiled at the laughing boy and Pokémon.

"Here Ash, you have Magikarp's Pokéball. Please follow me in the lab. I still have to give you your Pokédex." The boy recalled his new friend and ran after the Professor.

Back in the lab, Professor Oak handed Ash a black and blue Pokédex.

"As apology for Pikachu's behaviour, I give you an international Pokédex. It contains information about every Pokémon. Not only from Kanto but also from the other Regions. Why don't you test it? You only have to open it and scan your Pokéball." Ash opened the device and directed it towards the ball. On the Screen appeared a image of Magikarp, while a mechanical voice stated:

"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon; In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today.

This Magikarp is a female at level 12. Its ability is Swift Swim. Its hidden ability is Rattled.

This Magikarp knows the move Splash."

"Wow, Professor, she is at a pretty high level already. It won't take long and she will be strong enough for us to leave" exclaimed Ash. The Professor didn't seem to share Ash enthusiasm. With a serious expression he spoke "Ash remember not to rush things. A Pokémon needs its time to grow. You can't expect to level up fast. Promise me that you will take your time before you come to me. I don't want to see you here before a month has passed. Also do not forget to have fun and bond with Magikarp."

Ash was surprised by the seriousness of the usually relatively cheerful Professor, but he promised anyway to take good care of his new Pokémon.

Oak nodded satisfied "And here you have five Pokéballs. Remember that you only can carry a maximum of six Pokémon. If you catch more they will be automatically transported to my lab. Please come by, when you think that Magikarp is ready to start your journey."

Ash smiled happily and after saying goodbye, he run home.

It was evening and Ash was resting on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Magikarp was happily in a plastic tub beside the bed. His mother had been delighted when she saw the water Pokémon and she was even more ecstatic to hear that her little boy would stay longer.

After dinner he had gone to his room and tried to sort his thoughts.

"Magikarp,… would you like a nickname?"

"Karp!"

"How about… Aqua? …no? And Hydra? It means water-serpent in Latin."

"Karp!"

"Ok, then form now on I will call you Hydra.

You know, I always dreamed to be the best trainer ever; a Pokémon Master. But today I really feared that I would not be able to fulfil my dream" he paused a moment.

"Now that I think, I wasn't serious about it… What do I know about Pokémon? Nothing; Nothing about how to train them or how to care for them. I do not know anything about surviving in the wildness. How could I think to become a Master?"

"Magi magikarp…"

"Hydra, I think it's time to become serious. I'll train you into the most powerful Gyarados that ever existed. We will find some friends to join us. So we will have a team that is unbeatable. I was thinking that we should first train and than afterwards go to the gyms… I also shouldn't capture too many Pokémon. Better work on the quality than the quantity. Tomorrow we will both begin a new adventure, Hydra."

He petted his Pokémon and then went to bed after setting the alarm clock.

BIB BIB BIB BIB

A tired Ash reached tentatively the buzzer and switched it off. It was 6:00 o'clock in the morning. Not completely awake, the black haired boy stumbled to the bath and took a shower. After getting dressed, he was feeling better and more aware of his surrounding. Back into his room, an energetic Hydra, who was dabbling in her tub, greeted him.

"'Morning Hydra, how are you? Today is our big day. Now, how should we begin? I think first we need information about how we should train. Mhm, today is Thursday,… we could go to the library. I'm not very fond of books, however I think this time we will need them." He sighed unhappy.

"But first we should get breakfast. Hold on here a moment, I will bring you something" and he ran in the kitchen. For the probably first time in his life he didn't find his mother on the stove, when coming down in the morning. It was a bit disorienting, but he soon shook the feeling off and started gathering his and Hydra's breakfast. It wasn't much: cookies, cereals with milk and Pokéblocks. With his spoils, he returned to his room and shared them with Hydra.

It was 7:30 when they finished and decided to go looking for the library. Ash wrote a note for his mother and headed out. Even if Pallet Town didn't have a big population, the Town was relatively spread out. And Ash's perfect sense of direction helped them to finally find the destination, barely within two hours.

The library wasn't large. With the librarian's help he found quickly some interesting books. In the end he decided to begin with three books:

Survival in the nature: a guide for all trainer, Water types and how to train them, Trainers: Skills, know-how and tips you must know.

Ash quitted the library and made his way to the beach. Since it was the only place with water that was quiet enough to read.

At the beach he began wandering alongshore until, after 15 minutes, he reached beautiful empty bay. Stone-formations isolated the bay form the usual crowded beach. You could only get to it by a hidden arduous rocky path. The beach as long and delimited by high stonewalls.

"Wow…this place is perfect for us." Ash released Hydra and sat down on a towel.

"Enjoy yourself, Hydra. I'm going to read a bit. I will call you for lunch. Now I' really happy I thought to buy sandwiches and Pokéblocks at the market. So we can stay here all day." He took the book about water types first. His focus was is Pokémon.

The day passed calmly: Ash read and Hydra swam in the sea. Astonishingly enough, Ash discovered he didn't dislike reading as much as he thought.

He learned that the only way to level up fast a Magikarp, was training in the fields speed, endurance and agility, since it couldn't battle. There were also some suggestions on how to do it the best. A special pointer caught Ash's interest:

… _It is recommended, to raise a Pokémon motivation, to train alongside it. Most trainers practice sports like jogging, swimming and material arts. This training together, has also the positive effect of strengthening the bond between Pokémon and trainer. …_

That evening, back in his room, Ash began to draw his first training plan.

The next morning Ash and Hydra started their new training program. Like the morning before, Ash had put the alarm very early. After breakfast they returned at the bay, deciding to make it their training spot. Some Krabby and Slowpoke were sunning on some rocks. He could also see some Goldeen, Magikarp and Tentacool swimming farther from the beach.

"Ok Hydra, for our first training session I want you to swim as fast as you can, from one end of the bay to the other. Do not stop until your can't any more or I call you. Understood?"

" Karp!"

"Good, let's go then!" During the time Hydra was swimming, Ash decided to train himself. He began to jog on the sand. After an hour he was worn out. Looking at his still swimming Pokémon, he was amazed at how much dedication she put into her training. Deciding to let her swim until she could, Ash picked up one of his new books. This time it was the one about survival. He found a lot of interesting information about cooking, camping, how to protect one's camp from wild Pokémon, … in it. He nearly missed lunchtime because he was so absorbed into the book. An exhausted "Magi Magikarp" brought him back to reality.

"WOW, Girl, you swam until now? That was really good!" complimented her Ash. Hydra beamed with happiness for having made her trainer proud and enjoyed being petted. They ate lunch and rested a bit until Ash spoke:

"Are you ready for the second part of your training Hydra?"

"Karp!" Hydra, even if still tired from the previous exercise, was eager to prove herself.

"Do you see that rock?" He motioned towards a rock that emerged 20 cm out of the water. "You have to jump above the rock. Try to it fifty times. In the meantime I will prepare the next exercise. And, Hydra… if you are too tired please stop. Today is the first day, so I do not expect you to be perfect. You will improve soon enough. Just give me your best and I will be proud of you."

Later they continued training with an air mattress. Ash held it before himself and Hydra tried to tackle him. At the end of the day they were completely drained but happy of their achievements.

Over the course of the week they build up a routine:

After a quick breakfast at 6:00 am, they would pack every thing they would need for the day and headed out to their trainings spot. Once there they would run/swim and jump over rocks, while sometimes carrying rocks as weights, to build up endurance. Ash also constructed a water course for Hydra to increase her velocity and mobility. After a few days Hydra befriended some of the Water types that lived at the bay. They had decided to help her with her training. So Ash developed a new dodging exercise: the wild Pokémon would fire Watergun-attaks aiming at Hydra, while Ash's Pokémon had to dodge them. To improve the motivation, Ash established that for one "goal" the Pokémon would get a Pokéblock. This practice soon evolved to be the most tiring exercise for Hydra.

Three days after beginning training Hydra learned to use Tackle, even if it still was a bit weak. Thanks to sparing against the wild Pokèmon she improved a great deal and began to develop fast.

Not only Hydra developed; after the first day, Ash decided that he had to learn how to cook. In the basement he had found the old travelling equipment of his mother. He took it and after choosing some recipes from the books, he went to the market to buy the needed ingredients. So he now cooked every lunch for Hydra, the wild Pokémon and himself gaining a lot of experience. He also continued reading the books, while taking notes into a personal journal, which he kept always with him.

They usually returned at home at 8:00 pm, just after he passed by the store, buying what he would need for the next day. He also had started analysing some battles on TV in the evening. He tried to identify and understand the battle tactics, while keeping taking notes.

A week later, Hydra was nearly ready to evolve. She had grown in size quite a lot and some of her scales were blue. Her trainer was amazed by her fast development. Learning her first offensive move, was like a breakthrough. She had started to battle against other water Pokémon, getting stronger every day. The in the by residing Tentacools were very eager to prove their strength in combats. They became soon her most fervent sparring partners.

The evolution into a Gyarados was achieved during one of the battles against a powerful Tentacool. A blinding white light enveloped Hydra. A loud roar could be heard and soon Ash could see a vigorous giant blue water serpent before him. Ash was so amazed that he could only stare at her for entirely five minutes, until Hydra nudged him gently.

"Incredible, Hydra! I'm so happy for you, congratulation to your evolution! I'm so proud of you" he congratulated her petting her now big head. Soon he could hear her purring- well, it was more like a grumbling loud sound of a very old car. Chuckling he continued spoiling her until he decided to start to make a new training program.

This time he not only wanted to concentrate on physical training (endurance, velocity, dodging, …) but also on accuracy and learning new moves.

First he scanned her with his Pokédex.

Name: Gyarados the Atrocius Pokémon

Explanation: In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.

Sex: Female

Level: 20

Ability: Intimidate

Hidden Ability: Moxie

Moves: Splash, Tackle, Thrash, Bite

"Great! You have learnt two new moves. Come on, how about we resume the battle? Use the new moves as much as you can and get acquainted with them."

Whilst Hydra and Tentacool fought, Ash looked in his notebook.

"If I want to teach Hydra new moves, I should begin with Roar and Leer. She shouldn't have many problems with them. Then there are also Dragon Rage and Flamethrower… or maybe Twister? We will see how it goes."

And he was right. Hydra didn't have any difficulties learning Roar and Leer once Ash showed her some videos and explained her how to use it.

They then decided to continue with Dragon Rage. This move was a lot trickier to learn. Even with knowing how it was supposed to look, Hydra had troubles forming a ball of energy/fire.

It was a late afternoon, when Hydra, frustrated and angry with herself, managed to create a swirling sphere of roaring fire of the size of a handball. Ash would have been delighted of his Pokémon progresses, if not the tiny detail that Hydra accidentally fired her first Dragon Rage towards the beach, nearly frying her trainer.

Therefore the next days were arranged so that in the mornings were dedicated to physical training and battles. On the afternoons Hydra worked –far away from Ash, who still had a lot of respect of her new attack- on the accuracy, power and aiming of Dragon Rage and her other moves.

At the end of the day, before they returned home, they had again a few battles with the wild Pokémon.

It took four days until Hydra perfected Dragon Rage. Ash was very proud of her. They decided to return home early that day. Almost three weeks had passed from his birthday. In about a week they could go to Professor Oak and then leave for their journey. With happy toughs and plans of the future, Ash was walking on the beach towards the boat bridges, when he heard a voice calling " Hey, lad, aren't you Delia's boy?" He looked up and saw an old man sitting on a camp chair with a fishing rod in the hands. His appearance recalled him an old wise sailor who has seen many things in his life.

"Don't stare at me, lad. Come up here!" he told brusquely motioning to approach.

"Sorry for staring, I was just surprised."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I heard what happened to you." The old sailor continued gazing the water, like if he didn't he wouldn't catch anything.

"What.. happened to me?"

"At the bar… Your mother seemed happy that you got an, I cite "useless Pokémon, that needs an eternity to learn something useful". She liked the idea of you staying here."

"She did WHAT?!" Ash nearly growled. Remembering what happened two days after he had got Hydra, he really shouldn't be surprized.

Flashback

Ash was just exiting the bath, where he took a long relaxing shower after the first day intense training, when he heard his mother talking.

"…I really thank you, Professor Oak. I though that switching off his alarm clock would be enough but… yes, well he is stubborn. The idea with that human hating Pikachu and the weak Magikarp was brilliant…I'm so happy that he can't go away. I have still my little baby with me… Of cause, I know that you are bound by the league to let him start his journey if Magikarp prove himself good enough at protecting my Ashy, but by then I will surely have found another excuse to keep him here. After HE left, I really can't afford also losing my baby to Pokémon-journeys. So thank you for helping me…"

End Flashback

He still was so angry at her. During the last weeks he had not really seen or spoke to her. He was out of the house before she woke up and in the evening she worked until very late. Ash thought it was a very good solution, cause he was not certain that if they would be in the same room, he wouldn't shout at her.

And now she first told everyone about him coming late for the release of the starters and second she labelled his Hydra as useless. He was fuming.

Seeing the hands of the boy next to him clenching into fists, the old man added, "Don't fret lad. She didn't tell it to all her customers. I was good friend of your grandfather and I know her since her birth. My name is Jake." Ash seemed to calm down a bit but the posture was still stiff, his anger not completely vanished.

"You know, lad, I'm not very pleased with her" the sailor told after a moment of silence. "Not with her statement nor with the attitude towards your journey. Well, I can understand her up to a certain point. Your father's actions still weigh on her. However it doesn't excuse what she said about your starter. She doesn't know but my first Pokémon was also a Magikarp. I love him immensely like a brother. He was, and still is, a loyal companion, who helped me in some pretty sticky situations."

Ash looked at him surprised. Magikarps weren't usually given as starters because of their reputation of being vulnerable, due their lack of offensive and defensive moves before evolving.

"I saw you train. Do not worry. I didn't mention anything to anyone and I will not, if it is your wish. You're quite committed to your Pokémon. I like it. You, lass, will go far. I would like to give you something. Take it as a present for all birthdays I missed" and the old man removed a wooden case.

"Open it." Ash obeyed and saw that the box contained CD-covers.

"What are they?"

"Have you heard about TMs?" Ash nodded amazed. "These are the one I collected during my travels. Blaine, a friend of mine, has reprogrammed them so that I, and now you, could you use more than once. Please keep this detail for yourself" explained the sailor.

"Wow! Are you sure you want to give them to me? They are invaluable."

Jake laughed, " oh yes, they surely are priceless now. I'm old, son. I don't think that I will catch a lot of new Pokémon to teach them new moves. Now, remember that you only should use a maximum of two TMs at the same time. Let the Pokémon get used to the new move before you utilize another TM. If you don't, there could be some serious health consequences for your Pokémon." Ash nodded solemnly at the grave words. The old man seemed satisfied that his warnings were taken seriously.

"How about I tell you some of my experiences during my time at sea?"

They sat there, looking at the sea and the down for a long time, until Jake decided his tired body needed some rest and that they should return home.

Before he went to sleep, Ash and Hydra, who slept out of her Pokéball, even if her trainer's room was getting a bit too tight for her growing size, looked at the TMs. They were 13:

Protect, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Calm Mind, Earthquake, Return, Brick Break, Pay Back, Flash, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail and Will-O-Wisp.

Ash couldn't believe it. How could he be so lucky? At the sight of the TMs, he swore not to abuse the privilege he was given by receiving them so early in his journey. He wanted to train his Pokèmon by himself, not through some technical devices. However he was fully aware that not using them was like throwing them out of the window. Therefore he would have to find a middle course.

The next morning Ash woke up even earlier than usual. He was so excited to try out one of his new gifts. That afternoon, after testing every move Hydra already knew, Ash decided to test one of the TMs. He chose Ice Beam as first new move. Once he recalled his Gyarados, he touched the Pokéball's button with the centre of the compact disc. The Pokéball flashed shortly in a light blue colour and then the process was already finished.

As Hydra was released again, she appeared a bit confused but well.

"Hydra, use Ice beam on that boulder!" ordered Ash. The water dragon gave a roar and an ice blue sphere of energy began to form itself before her mouth. A second later a beam shot out of the sphere, colliding with the rock and freezing it.

"Not bad… we should work on your aim and power. I will throw some stones in the air. Hydra, try to freeze them." They so went on working the new move to perfection. Hydra also started learning Twister.

By the end of the following week lots of things changed at the bay. First the Population of Tentacool and Tentacruel had rose to record level. A lot of the wild Pokémon had evolved during the battles against Hydra. Other new Pokémon just came there to fight.

Second the beach wasn't immaculate as before a month. On some spots the sand was transformed into glass from the heat of Dragon Rage and Hydra's new move Flamethrower. The number of stones with a diameter bigger than millimetre range was virtually nonexistent. The before relatively plain surfaces of rock walls that delimited the bay, resembled a Swiss cheese. The slots in the stone were the result of the endurance-practice and the familiarize-practice. Ash had Hydra aiming a wide-range attack until she could no more, to increase her endurance and power in battles. After using the TM Thunderbolt, she did the same thing to accustom herself at utilizing it. All in all they had speeded the erosion and changed completely the bay.

On the last day of the month, which Professor Oak had determined as the minimum amount training time, Ash and Hydra were resting on the sand at their secret training-spot. Hydra was curled around her trainer and listened to him, while he was absentmindedly petting her head.

"I think we are ready to change training environment. We should test other climates. We have eleven month before the league starts. If we count one month to get the required badges and one last month raining we still have nine month before us to train and build up a team. Maybe I'm a bit too optimistic…what do you think, Hydra? And where should we go first?" He took the guidebook of the Kanto region. During the second week of training Ash had visited again the library and changed his books. He had picked out books on other Pokémon types, on the Kanto region and a rulebook of the Indigo League. "Mhm, let's see, … different Pokémon environments,… here! The Viridian forest is known for having a lot of Bug types, Mt. Moon for Rock types, the Cerulean Cave for Water types, Lavender City for Ghost types, Cinnabar Island for Fire types and there are a lot of Ice types on Seafoam Islands. And there is also the Safari Zone near Fuchsia City. The rulebook states that the registration can be done until next month at all Pokèmon Centres. But I think we should get that done as soon as we can rather than later." Hydra gave him an assenting gentle growl.

Suddenly she noticed strange shapes, that were transported on the beach by the water current, not too distant from them. She alerted her trainer and together they approached. On the sand were a white-green with red horns and a blue-black dog like Pokémon. They each held tight on two incubators, with eggs in them. Not far from them, there was a wash up black trunk.

Ash ran to the Pokémon just as they started to wake up.

"Kiri Kirilia?"

"Riou…"

"Are you both ok? Are you injured?"

They looked disoriented. After a few moments they began checking the eggs, only to look relieved. Ash assumed that the babies in the eggs weren't damaged. Therefore he concentrated on the two Pokémon before him. He tried to look for injuries or wounds. However he never saw this types of Pokémon and so he couldn't be hundred percent sure he didn't miss something.

Ash was so frantic that he didn't notice the eyes of the unknown two Pokémon glow. However Hydra did and she let out a warning growl, thinking the newcomers would attack her trainer. The both ignored the irritated water dragon still gazing at the concerned human before them. They never saw a person who didn't approach them for other reasons then to try to catch them. And now with four Pokémon eggs they were like a jackpot. But this boy didn't seem interested into harming them. He had not sent his dangerous Gyarados against them with two ready Pokéballs in the hands. Au contraire he was worrying about their health. They looked at each other surprised and appeared to communicate silently. Then turning again to the boy, a female gentle voice spoke 'we are not injured, human. But thank you for your concern'

Ash blinked once…twice…

"Did you just… Did I understand you…How!?"

'I'm a psychic type. So it is relatively easy for me to use telepathic powers. Could you tell us where we are?'

"Your near Pallet Town in the Kanto-Region. I'm Ash, by the way. What happened to you?"

'Kanto, you say? We were captured by some poacher and put in a boat to be transported somewhere. There was a tempest and…we could escape and take the little ones with us. I think the last thing I remember is the sinking ship and how I tried to teleport us…we must have passed out.'

"Thanks Arceus, you're ok, …" exclaimed Ash relieved. "You're not from this region, right?"

'No. I'm a Kirilia. My spicies are mostly in the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kalos regions at home. My friend Riolu is like me from Sinnoh, but I think there are also colonies of Riolu and Lucario in Unova and Kalos.'

The blue and black Pokémon nodded.

"Wow! That's far from here. What do du plan to do now? Do you want to return to your home region? I think I once heard that in Vermillion City there are some ships that navigate to other regions. Or do you want to remain here in Kanto?"

The two wild Pokémon looked again at each other and then nodded. The white-green Pokémon, Kirilia, continued.

'If you don't mind, we would like to stay with you, as long you swear to take care of the little ones' she spoke indicating the four eggs.

"What? Are you sure? Not that I wouldn't want you in our family but how can you trust me in so little time?" Ash was REALLY surprised about the proposition. Pokémon just did not trust easily, less when there were eggs or babies involved and leastwise so soon after being captured by poacher. He just did not understand why they would want to come with him.

This time it was a masculine voice that answered.

'Kirilia and I are both very dedicated to our psychic powers and respectively aura. We looked at your personality, your soul. You have a pure heart, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet Town. We think you could help us reach our limits and surpass them. However, do not think we trust you. We are willing to give you a chance, because of your soul and your actions toward us. But if we see that you are not worthy, we will take the little ones and you will never see us again. So do you accept our request?' Form the grave tone of Riolu's voice that he was extremely serious. For a moment Ash wanted to ask how Riolu, knew his full name, when even himself had only found it out a few days ago, while looking for all documents he would need for his journey. Though he fast realized that it wasn't the right moment.

"Yes" he accepted with the same sober manner of the aura using Pokémon. Ash took two empty Pokéballs and touched gently the two Pokémon foreheads. The Ball opened, capturing Kirilia and Riolu with a red beam. The spheres shook until aloud PING finalized the capture.

Still amazed of what just happened Ash released them.

"I know that it is a bit fast, but I've given my first Pokémon a nickname and I planned on doing so for everyone, who would join our family. So do you want a nickname?" enquired the young trainer. The two new team members considered the offer. They liked how Ash didn't seem to see them as tools but as family members. Therefore, although a bit to early for their taste, they decided to give it a go and nodded.

"Great! So, what could be appropriate names for you? I do not know your personality yet… My first impression of you Kirilia was that you are a gentle and caring Pokémon. You, Riolu, gave me the feeling to be before a serious, strong being, who remind me a bit of a soldier. I do not know why, but these are my first impressions." The two Pokémon stared at their new trainer surprised. Hydra "giggled" in the background, at the wide eyes of Kirilia and Riolu. It appeared that Ash was not that bad at estimate the personality of others. The boy was still lost in his thoughts, trying to find good names.

"Hydra is Latin. We could keep that language also for your names…I know now! How about Clementia for you Kirilia and Valeo for you Riolu? They mean gentleness and strong in Latin." Both appeared happy with their new names. "So guys, welcome to the family. This is Hydra. She is my starter" he introduced motioning at a happy Hydra, who watched the scene from behind Ash. She gave a roar to great her new team members. After that Ash decided to tell his two new Pokémon what happened since he became a trainer. He thought they had a right to know, whereas they would come with him and have to obey his order. Furthermore he wanted them to trust him, and sincerity from day one was the best way to achieve it.

Later on Ash scanned all his Pokémon with his Pokédex to know where they would start.

Name: Gyarados the Atrocius Pokémon

Explanation: In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.

Sex: Female

Level: 28

Ability: Intimidate

Hidden Ability: Moxie

Moves: Splash, Tackle, Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Roar, Ice Beam, Protect, Flamethrower and Thunderbolt.

Name: Kirilia the Emotion Pokémon

Explanation: The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy.

Sex: Female

Level: 25

Abilities: 1. Syncronize

Hidden Ability: Telepathy

Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse

Name: Riolu the Emanation Pokémon

Explanation: It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.

Sex: Male

Level:27

Abilities: 1. Steadfast, 2. Inner Focus

Hidden Ability: Prankster

Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Force Palm, Copycat, Screech

"Wow! … You're already really advanced! I can't wait to start training with you guys! But what should we do about the eggs? I can carry them now without a problem, but as soon as they hatch, I will have to choose who should stay with me and who return here. With you I already have three Pokémon. I refuse to let any one stay by Professor Oak. Not after everything he has done. Wait a moment, Hydra! Didn't we read in the Indigo League rulebook, that after a month a trainer could take a test at a regional Professor to increase the number of Pokémon he can carry? If I remember correctly, if you get the highest score, you receive the permission to take ten Pokémon with you. I should try it! How about tomorrow morning we go to Professor Oak and while I do the test, he can look at Hydra?" The three Pokémon clearly agreed with him.

Looking around he finally noticed the abandoned trunk on the beach. It was subsided in the sand because of the movements of the waves. Its appearance was plain but massive. The black shiny varnish was not damaged. The trunk was evidently of very good quality. Clementia recognized it as one of the poacher's trunks. She was certain that it was the one they tumbled upon right before teleporting. She deduced that she accidentally took it with them.

It was still locked but after a Quick Attack of Valeo they could peer in the inside. There were a lot of Items in it:

a very big backpack, a new tent, new travelling cooking utensils, a lot of potions and healing items, a cord, diverse empty Pokéballs, a handwritten notebook and two relatively big cases.

"It seems that this are the supplies for a new mission. Look at that, the stuff is still properly packed…" observed Ash. He then paid attention to the only three items that weren't new. In the first box there were all possible evolution stones and items. His eyes went wide when he recognized the fire-, the thunder- and the waterstone. The other stones were labelled. He had not even heard of them, but he knew that they were very valuable.

"Oh my Arceus! Valeo, Clementia where, on Mew's name, were you? And who's the owner of this?! Do you know how valuable these stones are?"

'Well, we were looking for the little ones. They were in the cabin of a woman. I do not know her name, but she ordered everyone around. She was coming our way when we escaped' Clementia remembered.

"I really hope we will never meet her again, because if we do she will probably kill us for,…yeah, stealing from her." Ash sighed and closed the box.

The second case was also log-built but she appeared of higher quality than the one of the evolution stones.

The inside was cushioned with dark red silk. On it rested 26 pairs of spheres with the size of a walnut. Each pair consisted of a rainbow-coloured ball with a symbol, which recalled a DNA section, and one multicoloured ball with a coloured flame in the centre. The rainbow spheres appeared identical. But the others were all different.

Hydra felt suddenly a pull from one of the spheres. She lowered herself like in trance.

'Close the chase Ashura!' told hurried Clementia. Ash did it as fast as he could. They all looked at a now stunned Hydra.

"What happened?"

'I heard some of the poachers talking about them.' explained Clementia. ' They said that they found all whole sets of Mega Stones and Kay Stones in the Kalos Region. They wanted to sell them in the other Regions …'

"But what are they?"

'They grant a Pokémon the ability to evolve temporally into a stage beyond the final evolution. But I think that it is only possible for some type of Pokémon and only if they are strong and have a close relationship to their trainer. Ashura I suggest you take them and keep them secret. They are extremely valuable. You can use at us when we have a higher level.' Ash nodded lost in his thoughts. Now it was official: If the poacher ever found them, they would not live for a very long time. Ash hoped the poacher thought that his new Pokémon were death.

'Look at here Master' Valeo brought the book to Ash, pulling him out of some very negative thoughts.

"They are notes about berries, natural Healing recipes, information about the Mega evolution,… This could help us. Well, come on, let's put everything into the backpack and head home we have an early start tomorrow." Ash sighed and sent a prayer to Arceus, begging to never meet the poachers and to have a good and QUIET journey. However he could already tell his wish would not be granted. He could feel it.

That evening Ash prepared his new backpack. He didn't tell anything to his mom about his new Pokémon and new items. He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling, that if she knew, she would go to Professor Oak telling him everything and eventually making him stay in Pallet for a longer time. Not to forget she maight take all the new valuable items. He could bet his cap that Professor Oak would do everything to study the Mega stones and his new family members.

He hated to think badly of his mother, but the memory of the telephone call between her and Oak, two days after getting Hydra, he overheard was still fresh.

Even now, after a month, he couldn't believe his mother would do something like that. That day, he swore himself to become the best trainer and not to blindly trust anymore.

The next morning he woke up at five o'clock, packed the last things and left a message to his mother in the kitchen, so that she knew that he was gone to begin his journey.

At six he reached the lab. Professor Oak was stunned to see him that early at his door.

"Ash, good morning my boy, what can I do for you?"

" I'm here to show you the improvements of my Magikarp that you gave me"

"oh..? So early… well, let's see then"

"Professor, if you don't mind, I'd like to take the Maximum Pokémon Test while you look at my Pokémon."

"The Maximum Pokémon Test you say? But why my boy? You didn't catch other Pokémon, so you still have five slot empty."

"Yes but maybe in the future I will need that slots. And I can't suddenly return here only for the test." Ash saw how unsatisfied the Professor was. This made him angry. How dared he try to sabotage his journey! Luckily he managed to keep his anger and frustration to himself, showing a perfect emotionless expression. A bit smug, he noticed the defeated sigh. Regional Professors were bound by law to be fair and neutral towards all trainers. They could not refuse a trainer if he asked for tests or help.

"Very well, Ash. Please sit at that table." He went to a drawer and pulled out a test.

"You have an hour to finish it. In the mean time let out Magikarp."

Ash smirked "Hydra! Show your power!" and tossed the Pokéball.

Please review. I'm really excited to know what you think.

Bye!

Mir


End file.
